


Meet the weirdos

by Donottouchmeyoumuggle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elf!Hinata, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Human!Tsukki, M/M, alternative universe, griffin!bokuto, i just did the spiderwick au noone asked for, neko!Kuroo, nymph!akaashi, some more - Freeform, some of the characters are magic creatures, spiderwick au, they still have human forms btw, what are tags, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donottouchmeyoumuggle/pseuds/Donottouchmeyoumuggle
Summary: Tsukishima Kei's life was a bunch of ups and downs. Not that he cared at all. His relationship with his brother was far from ideal and when his mom told him they would be moving out to a nearby town he did not put much thought into it. Little did he know about the secrets hidden in his grandfather's mansion and that the people in that town were not all the harmless humans they said they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wip I've been working on... My first language is not english and this is the first thing i write in it so if you find any mistake please do tell me I'll really apreciate it.
> 
> If you haven't watched Spiderwick this fic would make no sense... jk! I'll try my best to explain stuff, is still not going to be like the movies tho. So if you haven't watch it what are you waiting for? (you can also read the books).
> 
> I also need a beta for this... does someone offers themself as tribute?

 

~*~

The Miyagi Prefecture was farther away from home than what his mom had said it was. He didn’t put much thought in it as they passed the welcome sign and entered in what will probably be his new home. Kei didn’t pay attention on his surroundings, listening instead to the music coming out from his headphones. That was until the car came to a sudden stop and made him look up.          

 

The place was huge, not even close to what a normal Japanese house would look like. He took his headphones off and looked at his mother who was eyeing the house with her mouth slightly open. He couldn’t blame her. The house was certainly old by the look of the entangled plants around the walls. As they stepped out of the car he noticed that there were a lot of trees surrounding the place. In all truth he would bet there was a whole forest behind it.

 

He bent down to take a close look of some weird looking mushrooms close to the front of the house. Now that he was paying more attention he noticed they were encircling the manor. His attention went back to his mom when he heard her speak.

 

-It certainly looks a little old…

-You think so? – He answered, not really thinking of his words.

 

At the sudden silence he clicked his tongue knowing what was coming.

 

-Mom…

-I’m really sorry Kei…

-Mom…- He closed his eyes in irritation.

-I know this is a big change from Tokyo…

- _Mom…_

-But things weren’t working out there and…

- _Mom!_ – She finally stopped talking to look at him with wide eyes.- I already told you it’s fine, don’t make me say it again…- He walked to the car trunk and took a box.- Now, where do I put this?

 

His mom smiled a little as he climbed the steps of the porch. She hurried herself to open the door for him since his hands were full. The darkness of the place stopped them once inside and he knew the lights wouldn’t work before she even tried to press the switch.

 

He mentally rolled his eyes keeping a straight face in the outside. It was not like this was his mom’s fault, or any of them for that matter. It wasn’t like he cared at all for the move out or was homesick, far from that. It was that the change itself was tiring and problematic. But he couldn’t do anything about it anyway. So he just went with it.

 

He sighed as he put the box down, heading to the door to help his mom with the lights realizing it wasn’t necessary when they suddenly came back on.

 

- _Got it!_ – He heard her yell and took the boxes she was carrying as she came through the door. -Thank you honey, those go to the kitchen.

 

He nodded trying to find said room. It turned out to be an easy task since the kitchen was full of the most unusual stuff. He put the box aside to take a close look at what it seemed to be the most horrible plastic honey bear bottles he had ever seen. There were tons of them, all over the shelves and if he looked to the left side he would find a cupboard full of… was that _tomato sauce_?

 

-…What on earth?

- _Kei! Help me out here!_ -His mom yelled from the front yard.

 

He went to help her quickly, forgetting about the weird things on the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his shirt. Finally setting the last box in his room. The place was spacious and was already furnished, the bed must had had a thousand years old for the look of the covers, that and the smell of old people that the whole house kept.

 

He approached the window trying to open it, noticing that it was an impossible task. Not only was it stuck but the edges were covered on salt.

 

-What the fuck is going on here? – He murmured to himself, deciding that it was the best to leave things like they were. His relatives were probably very superstitious, that or they were nuts.

 

He changed the covers of the bed for new ones, trying to get rid of the old people smell they held. He only half succeed since even the mattress had that horrid smell glued to it. Kei sighed for the millionth time that day, sitting on the bed and looking at the room, watching the boxes scattered along it. Considering that maybe he was a little homesick.

 

Kei picked a random box from the floor and began to pull out its contents. He was half through it when he heard a loud noise coming from the first floor. He went downstairs trying to figure what made the noise when he saw his mom attacking a wall with a broom.

 

-Mom… _What are you doing_? – He asked in disbelieve, approaching her and trying to remove the cleaning utensil from her hands.

-I swear I heard something in the wall. - She said, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

-And you decided that hitting the wall with a broom was the best course of action? – He bite his tongue when the look in her face changed to an annoyed one.

-Well, sorry, mister. You know I hate rats.

-We don’t even know if it’s a rat, mom. - He answered as he looked at the damage done. - Just go to sleep, I’ll take care of this.

-I think we should wait ‘till Aki comes…

-He’s not coming for at least two days.

-Well yeah but…

-I’ll just put some rat traps. – That certainly made her shudder.

-Uhh…

-I’ll pull it out before you wake up.

-Ah! I love you, honey. – She said with a smile, stepping on her tiptoes so she could kiss him on the cheek.

-Ok.

 

He followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight, only then he let his face show all the annoyance he was holding.

 

-Rats, of course. - He murmured to himself. – And the best way to kill them is punching them with the broomstick…

 

He looked at the cracks in the wall, touching one with the tip of the broom and producing a little ‘toc’ sound when the wood touched the wall. He would have keep bitching about the ridiculous of the situation if the sound hadn’t return to him.

 

‘ _Toc’_

 

He took two steps back, holding the broom as a weapon. After a few seconds of silence he rolled his eyes, laughing at himself.

 

-I need to sleep…- he told himself, still eyeing suspiciously at the wall. Just to be sure, he touched it once again ‘toc toc’.

_‘Toc toc’_

-This is a freaking madhouse. – Not listening to his own words he got closer to the wall and punched it with a little more force.

 

Of course said wall would crumble.

 

- _Tch_

 

He got closer to the mess on the floor, but his attention was brought back to what it looked to be a dumbwaiter, he reached for the rope to see if it still worked and apparently it did. Kei was curious about where would the service elevator would go, but he doubted he would fit inside it.

 

In any case, he had a mess to clean.

 

* * *

 

It was past midnight when he finally finished cleaning. He reached his room and drop the stuff he had found in the dumbwaiter from the kitchen in his desk. They were mostly things that had caught his attention. Some important looking keys, pocket clocks and old photos. There was also a weird looking book that was tightly wrap with leather straps, as if it was meant for no one to open it.

 

Kei took a close look at it, realizing it had a note between the leather straps, almost hidden. He unwrapped the note and read its content, surprised at what he found. It was a warning written in a stiff english.

 

_WARNING:_

_Do not dare to read this book._

_From it you take one fateful look._

_You barter at your life’s expense._

_And face a deadly consequence._

He sighed, putting the book aside and taking a look of the rest of the things. He wasn’t going to stick his nose where he wasn’t called. Instead, he put his attention in one of the old photographs he had found. It had a sepia tone and the people in it had clothes of another century. A man with stoic face was in the left, at his right stood a woman with long hair and a pretty smile. They both had their arms around a kid that seemed to be no more than six years old. He turned the photo to see in the back. As he thought, there were names and a date written there in a cursive letter.

 

_Hayashi Kazuo, Hayashi Hotarou, Amelia Townsend._

_August, 1937._

 

The returned his view to the photo, now that he noticed, the women and the child had a slightly lighter hair. He guessed he had just found the provenance of his blond hair then. Those people were probably his great-parents and the little kid his grandfather. He didn’t remembered him at all, probably because they used to be more close to his father’s part of the family. He wondered what would had happened to them.

 

He went to sleep shortly after that, distracted as he was by what he just found he didn’t notice that the weird looking book he had put on his desk had mysteriously disappeared.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's relationship with his mom is good, kinda, not the same with Aki but this is because different reasons than in the canon.
> 
> This chapter is short but it's an introduction only. In the next one he would be meting Kuroo!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at tumblr as @donottouchmeyoumuggle


	2. Nekomata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't ask for this, but now was stuck with a huge black cat that wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I finally came up with chapter two *dances* This months have been rough, but jut one more and I'll finally be free from school forever /o/ *throws stuff away*
> 
> I hope you like this horrible intent of fic and give me your opinions, If you find any grammar mistake please tell me to correct it ASAP. This is my first fic in english so I suck. 
> 
> The Nekomata creature here has almost nothing to do with the one most of you probably know, i just used the name, my brain couldn't come up with anything.

~*~

The next morning surprised him with the sound of a car parked at the entrance. He stayed there, looking at the ceiling. His brother wasn’t supposed to be there for at least two more days, a week if he was lucky.

 

He obviously wasn’t.

 

Deciding to find a way to distract himself he stood up walking towards his closet. He was going to have to face his brother sooner or later. He recalled the picture he put on the table the night before with a bunch of other things. He took the box to keep looking at things and something caught his attention, or rather, the lack of something.

 

He frowned when he looked at the spot the book should have been. Lowering the box, he knelt to see if it had fallen to the floor. The leather book was nowhere to be found and he gave up after a few minutes.

 

-Kei come have breakfast! Your brother is here!

 

He sighed, this was going to be awkward.

 

* * *

 

The family reunion was certainly awkward at the beginning. But it didn’t take long for them to forget about him. Once he finished he took his plate to the sink and headed to his room.

 

He almost made it to safety when, half way to the staircase, his brother stopped him.

 

-Hey Kei!

 

He cursed under his breath as he turned around to face his brother.

 

Akiteru was smiling kindly, as if he knew he was bothering him, that train of thought made him feel uncomfortable. The older brother was scratching the back of his neck, their mom was probably the real reason he was there.

 

-Ah… mom wants to go and take a look of the town, wanna join?

 

-…

 

-Yeah…- the older Tsukishima stood awkwardly and not knowing what to do he went down the steps he had climbed but as he did so, one of the steps moved.

 

His brother frowned, looking at the offender. Kei took advantage of that moment to make this retreat. He didn’t witnessed when Akiteru found a hiding spot in the stairs nor the look of confusion in this face at what he found inside.

 

He was at the top of the staircase when he felt it.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was or if he was the only one to feel it, but suddenly he felt a chill numbing his bones. He went back down, with a feeling of dread coming from nowhere. Akiteru was frozen in the same place, he had barely moved an inch.

 

The leather book was opened in his hands, but he was looking at his surroundings with a confused face, probably trying to find the source of the sudden chill.

 

-Did you open it? - It was a stupid question, he knew it but still hissed it at his brother as he snatched the book from his hands.

 

-Uh…- Akiteru just looked at him, dumbfounded.

 

-Don’t you know how to read? – was the last thing he said before he went upstairs again and slammed the door of his room.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know why he reacted that way.

 

Kei tried to explain himself his own actions as the watched the car drive away through the window. He didn’t know where the panic had come from, but he still couldn’t find a way to shake it off.

 

It had only been a few minutes and he had already read almost half of the leather book. Which apparently was an encyclopedia, not any encyclopedia though. Instead of the animals or insects he thought he would find, he ran into the most unusual creatures he had ever read about. He found himself looking at the first page again, but as he thought, it was his grandfather who had written it. Too much for the sanity of the old man.

 

He was about to continue reading when a loud noise from upstairs caught him by surprise. He remembered then that he forgot to put the rat trap. Cursing, he quickly decided that if he wanted a peaceful time he would have to go find it outside.

  

* * *

 

Tsukishima walked across the front porch, book in hand. He would have sworn he heard a squeal. He gave it no mind and tried to find a comfortable place to read. The porch boards squeaked as he walked down the steps. 

 

The book had proved to be a good read, even if the entirety of it was the result of the deliriousness of an old man. He looked up finding a bench close to the trees and started walking to it.

 

He almost tripped over the strange mushrooms that surrounded the house. He glared at them, for he had forgotten about them. The blonde walked over them and continue his way to the bench. The sound of a muffled laughter made him stop to find the source, but looking around he found nothing.

 

Frowning at nothing in particular, he kept walking until he reached the bench and sat down. The sudden feeling of being watched got over him, but that was impossible. Blaming his anxiety he brushed it off, that was until he felt something looking over his shoulder.

 

The blonde stood up so fast that he almost fell on his face and the laughter of a while ago came back.

 

-What do we have here? - He heard, and started to freak out.- What is it, blondie? Never seen a nekomata before?

 

-Wha…?- he kept glancing around, but there was nothing in the direction the voice was coming from.

 

-Oho? I guess you don’t have the sight, lemme help you there…

 

Tsukishima suddenly felt something sneaking on top of him. He tried to hit whatever he had on him until he touched something hairy. It kind of feel like an animal…? His glasses were removed by something viscous, whatever it might have been had gotten into his eyes.

 

-Ugh. - His first reaction was to took it out of his eyes and then find his glasses. Before he could do so, he glanced at the source of the problem. He still couldn’t see it clearly, but now he was sure there was a silhouette that wasn’t there before. He put on his glasses and regretted what happened after.

 

-Hi, hi~

 

He screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

A huge black cat with messy hair was on top of him, smirking at him and waving his hand, no, correction, his _claws_ at him. He did what any reasonable person would have done. He used the book in his hands to hit that thing in the face and made a run for the house.

 

However, that weird _creature_ wouldn’t give up.

 

-Ouch! That hurt!

 

The thing covered his face with his claws, howling in pain. He just gave it a glance before making his run, but that was enough for the cat to react and pursue him. He didn’t know how going inside the house was going to help him, that thing would probably follow him inside but his logic wasn’t working at the moment.

 

He wasn’t even close to the front porch when he heard a loud noise, as if something hard had crashed into a wall. When he looked back, against all reasoning, he found the same huge cat was knocked out on the grass. Apparently it had been knocked unconscious by whatever that caused the noise.

 

Even in his state of shock, or most likely because of it, he got closer to the creature. His eyes weren’t distorting the truth. That thing was a cat of the size of an old grown golden retriever. Its hair was black as charcoal and it had _whiskers_.

 

That thing was a cat. A huge cat _. A huge cat that could talk_.

 

A word came to his mind, that thing had said it before he could see it.

 

-Nekomata…- he murmured, and opened the book in the page in which he remembered he had read it.

 

Just as he thought, right there, almost laughing at him, was the paragraph that talked about nekomatas. There were two drawings, slightly different from the one that was in front of him, but it was just the same creature. He looked up from the book just to find that same creature trying to take a glimpse at the pages.

 

This time he didn’t react badly, probably because the catlike creature wasn’t trying to get any closer.

 

-What does it say? Does it talk about me? – The creature said, and he nodded reluctantly and show the page to him, was it even a _him_?

 

-Just one tiny paragraph? I feel insulted!

 

The weird looking creature tried to grab the book, but stopped half the way and flinched, as if he was abruptly reminded of something. The weird cat pouted, at least that's what Tsukishima thought it was doing.

 

He swallowed and opened his mouth to talk with what was probably the proof of him going mad but realized he couldn’t. You just don’t go talking with every creature you find in your way. And not any creature, a creature that wasn’t supposed to exist.

 

So he did opened his mouth to tell off that creepy nonexistent being.

 

-Do not follow me inside. - He blurted out, deadpan. And then as if nothing had just happened he began walking to the house, ignoring the crying noises the creature was doing.

 

-What!? Why!? I thought! I thought we were friends! But, but I gave you the sight! – His yelling was turning into babbling. He then gave up with a growl. - I can’t go inside this freaking circle anyway!

 

That made him stop. He looked back at the creature who was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe that had actually worked.

 

-What did you say?

 

-Ah… I thought… we were friends! – He said, stuttering. Kei only rolled his eyes.

 

-Not that…

 

-I gave you the sight! – The cat smiled, giving the blonde shivers.

 

-Well I would love to give it back but that’s not the point. - He frowned again, his hand massaging his temples as he felt a headache starting.- What do you mean you can’t come inside here?

 

-You have a toadstool circle and you didn’t know?

 

-A what?

 

-Come here and I’ll tell you. - Said the cat, grinning as if he just had the most amazing idea.

 

Tsukishima however wasn’t amused, his deadpan look must have warn the creature though, because he began to babble and struggle to find persuasive words.

 

This gave Kei however, the time to look at it. The nekomata was completely black, contrary at the one in the book that was gray. His hair also looked messier in strange places and all over his face. He then compare both drawings, one was a gray cat just like the one in front of him but the other…

 

The other looked like a normal person, well, almost like a normal person.

 

If you ignore the ears and tail.

 

He glanced over his book to find the sulky cat man sitting on the other side of the mushrooms as if he could not trespass.

 

A sudden realization hit him.

 

He was looking at the same cat from the book, well not the same but the same species. Did that mean the other creatures were real too?

 

He needed to take a sit.

 

-Hey, are you ok? – He internally laugh at the worry in the gold eyes.

 

-Why do you care? – The blond snapped but the cat only shrugged.

 

-I’m always this kind.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, the shock almost wearing off and showed him the drawings.

 

-Can you turn into this?

 

The cat grinned, nodding. And before Kei knew it, there was a man in front of him.

 

A fucking attractive man in all his glorious nakedness.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it and we'll see more of that nakey Kuroo and Tsukki's interactions with him. Maybe Kuroo knows whats making those noises in the Tsukishima household, or most likely... who.
> 
> You can find me at tumblr as donottouchmeyoumuggle.


End file.
